Tell Me You Love Me
by Anelah
Summary: Years after their last reunion, Jack and Angelica sail together to hunt down an evil pirate captain and destroy him once and for all. An ambitious young girl, who reminds him of a special someone, joins Jack's crew and makes him wonder: does he have a daughter? And will he keep the promise he made to Angelica? Will they be able to defeat the deadly pirates alone? (DMTNT spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy guys!

This is a sequel to my story "Pirate's life", so if you haven't read that yet, I would recommend that you read it first, it might be easier to understand what's going on. This story will have spoilers for Pirates 5 too. I'm so excited to post this, it will be a shorter story than Pirates life, but i hope you'll like it anyway. I think my writing has really improved since last year and I'm also in a far more positive state of mind now, which has really helped too. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pirates of the Caribbean or ist characters. This story though is mine.

* * *

"What's my hand without your heart to hold?

I don't know what I'm living for

If I'm living without you

All my friends they know and it's true

I don't know who I am without you

I've got it bad, baby

Got it bad

Tell Me You Love Me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this"

* * *

 _ **Blackbeard fell to the ground and felt the life slowly leave his body. Jack bent down to him and said: "I made a promise to her, Mr. Beard, and one day I will do as I said. I will marry her." Blackbeard's eyes widened and he tried to say "no", but he couldn't. Two seconds later, he died.**_

* * *

 **14 years later...**

There it was. He grinned widely, showing off his gold teeth. The island every pirate loved.

Tortuga.

The sun had started to set and in the distance, he could see the warm lights of Tortuga being reflected on the calm waves of his beloved, mysterious sea. As a pirate, he knew more about the sea than anyone and yet, it was still a strange place to him. The dark depths of it unknown. And still it was home.

"Cap'n Sparrow? We were just wondering who is going to watch the Pearl tonight." Larry, a teenage boy of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew asked him.

Jack barely even turned his head to look at the boy. He simply took another swig of rum. "Well. Tortuga is no place for a boy, Larry. You and Cotton can stand watch. And take the monkey with you." Jack ordered.

Defeated, Larry returned to the rest of the crew. Why was it always him?

On the other hand, he was happy that he wouldn't have to do it alone.

It had been an eventful past few years for Jack and part of the crew. Recently, they had robbed a rich house in Port Riyal. They had defeated Capitán Salazar and lifted every curse of the sea. William and his damsel were reunited and Henry and Carina had left with them. Captain Hector Barbossa had died in battle, he had sacrificed himself for his (very attractive) daughter Carina. Ugh, Jack would never be able to handle having a kid.

It was like a blurred out picture, like an object hidden by the fog, but somewhere in the very back of his mind he remembered... he remembered that he might just have had a child. Years ago. But he couldn't think about it, because if he did, it would somehow... hurt him. And he was a pirate. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't have that. He had to be tough and strong and free.

Jack steered the Black Pearl into the harbour and he and the crew, save for Larry, Cotton, his parrot and Jack the monkey got off and wandered off into the beautiful, yet somewhat dangerous island of Tortuga.

* * *

Jack strolled down the streets with a content expression on his face. First, he needed to find a pub, rum and a lady for the night. Suddenly, leaning against a barrel, he witnessed a blonde and a red-haired woman. Oh bugger. He quickened his pace and just as he thought he'd been able to slip past them, someone slapped him hard and then again on the other cheek. Wining slightly, he opened his eyes. Of course. Scarlett and Giselle. "Scarlett! Giselle! How lovely to see you two." He faked a smile. And the two women didn't buy it one bit.

"You. Owe. Us. Money." Giselle roaned into his ear. Jack swallowed. "You left twice. Without paying! Do you think we do this job because we like it? You're without doubt the worst customer ever!" Scarlett added, her face red with fury. Jack clumsily searched his pockets for money. He only had 10 shillings left. "H- how much do I owe you, exactly?" He almost whispered, in fear he wouldn't be able to buy any rum anymore. "10." Giselle stated, with a cold expression. Jack swallowed, but gave them the money. He didn't want to die here.

The two women ran off with the money and Jack sighed. No more rum for him. Unless of course, he robbed someone. But people would notice and start a fight he didn't want to cause.

* * *

Sighing again, he opened the door to the pub "Mermaid's Inn" and entered. He decided to sit at the back of the inn, silently drinking the last bit of rum he had left from earlier.

People were singing, dancing and laughing. Loads of prostitutes were throwing themselves at the sailors and disappeared into rooms with them.

Jack thought about the good old days. His adventures with Will and Elizabeth, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Calypso and even Blackbeard. Even... Angelica. He snapped out of his trance, when a lady slumped down into his lap, grinning a very fake smile. She had dark, thick brown hair and was wearing a hat that covered half her face. She had a great body, though. Jack waited, but she didn't say a word. "Sorry, luv, I don't have any money to pay ye. Maybe next time." He declined the "offer", but she wouldn't leave.

"I'll work for free." She whispered and bit her lip in an overexagurrated manner. Jack smiled though and let her take his arm. She pulled him up the stairs and into a very small room.

Then, she just stared at him from under her heavy eye make-up. Damn, she was beautiful. Jack grabbed her waist, but she pushed him away... gently? He tried again, but the woman was faster. She grabbed his hands before they could touch her. Controlling, she guided him to the wall and pinned him against it. This wench was different than any other, Jack noticed. He just looked at her, waiting for her to do something. To his absolute surprise, she came even closer, her hands still entwinded with his. Never leaving his gaze, she stood on tiptoes, now on eye level. What was she doing? Completely unexpectedly, she kissed him. One hand now played with the beeds in his hair, while she kissed him. Jack kissed her back. She had very soft lips. He sure didn't mind this. Carefully, he removed her hat. She deepened the kiss. Jack realized: this wasn't just a kiss. She was talking to him in a way. He felt all the emotions in her kiss. Anger, lust, hate, hurt, passion and most of all... love. Then it hit him like cannonfire: the woman he was kissing was Angelica. Her soft lips, her velvety hair, those curves. It was Angelica. Softly, he whispered her name, and she pulled away straight away. Jack opened his eyes. There she was. Even though she had more dark eye make-up on than usual, he recognized her. Such a beauty.

"Hello Angelica."

"Hello Jack."

* * *

There was silence for a few seconds. Neither knew what to say. Where to start.

"Is this what you've become? A wench?" Jack asked in disbelief, almost with a hint of anger in his voice. Fortunately, the Spanish woman shook her head. "It was a disguise. I knew you were coming." She explained.

Jack grinned a sly smile.

"Ye waited for me, eh? Missed me?" Angelica laughed bitterly. "If only it was that. Do you remember the Dark Eagle? Captain Arthur's ship? The one you rescued me from?" She wanted to know. Oh, he remembered. Years ago, he had to get the map to the chest to rule the wind and tides from Angelica, but when he arrived at the island he'd abandoned her on, she was gone. She'd been captured by the evil Captain Arthur.

"What about him?"

Angelica walked over to a bucket of water and proceeded to wash the make-up off her face. "He was here. I saw him. He is still here, the Dark Eagle is at the harbour. I heard the crew talk about where they're headed. Rumrunner's Island." She explained and dried her face off. Jack marched over to her and awkwardly placed his hands on her hips from begind. Angelica quickly slipped out of the embrace by turning around rapidly. She was not ready for getting hurt again. A simple kiss at least couldn't hurt her. But she knew what he wanted. She knew him too well. He had after all taken her for a wench. She shook her head slightly.

"He's trying to steal my rum!" Jack exclaimed, referring to the rum on the island. "Well, whatever he's doing, we have a chance to destroy him once and for all. If we follow him and then surprise him by attacking on the shore of Rum Island, it'll work."

Jack's lips slowly formed into a smile. "Ah. So you want me to help you?"

Angelica looked away. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she wouldn't deny that Arthur was one of the few things she was truly afraid of. "We'll give him two days headstart, presuming he leaves tomorrow." Jack declared and left the room. "Wait! Where are you going?" Angelica demanded to know. He couldn't just leave again!

"I'm getting us a room in this inn." He called over his shoulder while going to pay the woman in charge of the hotel section of the inn. "Us?" Angelica asked with a disgusted face.

The woman at the table handed Jack the keys and added: "You two look like a lovely couple. Have a nice stay."

Angelica shot the poor woman a death glare. "We are not a couple." She hissed.

She then hurried to keep up with "her" pirate captain. "I thought you were broke." She mentioned. Jack smiled. "It's Jeff's money. Or George or whatever he's called. He works here. The cleaner."

"I can't believe you don't feel ashamed of yourself." She shook her head. They had arrived at the room and Jack unlocked the door and held it open for Angelica to enter first. She raised her eyebrows at this. Since when was Jack a gentleman? "Ladies first." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes in response. His flirting techniques weren't working. Jack locked the door behind them.

There was a window ahead of them and a big double bed to their right, a wardrope on the left of it. It was after midnight, so they would go to sleep now. Angelica looked around. There was nowhere to get changed. Oh great. Jack threw his boots into a corner and took off his shirt, then jumped into bed. "Care to join me, love?" He flirted. Angelica rolled her eyes again, then started to untie her corsett. She took off the dress and hung it over a chair. Then she crawled into bed next to her ex-fiancé. "Do you have to wear these dirty trousers in bed?" She complained. "Want me to take them off?" Jack grinned. "NO!" She snapped and turned her back to him.

Jack shook his head. He just didn't get women.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, here´s chapter 2! I forgot to mention that the lyrics right at the beginning of chapter 1 were from the song "Tell Me You Love Me" by Demi Lovato. When I first heard the song, it instantly reminded me of Jack and Angelica (I´m so cheesy) and I knew my fanfiction was going to be called that. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Angelica screamed in fear. This was not supposed to happen now! This was the worst time possible! Tia Dalma threw her head around and stared at her. It was time. She took Angelica's arm and guided her into a small chamber with a bed. "Here. Lie down." She more ordered than asked. Angelica lay down and screamed again. It hurt. "It hurts!" She yelled at Tia Dalma, who didn't take any notice. "What does?" She finally asked. Angelica was silent for a while before screaming in pain "EVERYTHING!" Even her heart hurt. It ached so bad. Jack had left her, because she'd lied to him. And now she was giving birth to their child. Alone. She screamed again. "JAAACK!"_

* * *

Angelica jumped up, tears in her eyes. It had only been a nightmare, only this time, it had truly happened. Jack stood on the other side of the room, next to the window, staring at his compass. Without looking up, he muttered a short "Mornin', luv". Angelica looked at him with a confused look, until she finally replied "Good morning." Jack closed the compass and told her he'd be going out to find the crew and tell them about his plans on going after Arthur to Rumrunner's Island. Then he left. Angelica sighed and got out of bed. She had dreamt about giving birth to her little baby. Her eyes filled with tears and then she began sobbing uncontrollably. She would never forgive herself. She had lost him. 3 months ago, a bunch of pirates far worse than any she had recently encountered, had attacked Port Royal and the house she'd lived in with her child. Elizabeth and Henry had not been affected by this, as they lived in the lighthouse on the coast outside of Port Royal.

But her house had been destroyed and she hadn't seen her child since. He was dead.

* * *

Jack marched down the stairs and into the pub. It was midday, but there were already, or rather, still, drunken men and women down there. Gibbs sat at a corner table, looking very hungover. "Gibbs. I saw the woman from Seville yesterday. She said Captain Arthur was here. He's heading to Rum Island and we're going after him. This is our chance. Angelica is taking the Revenge and her crew and you and me and the crew are going with her, on the Pearl. Alright? Tell the others. We'll set off at dawn tomorrow." He explained and Gibbs simply nodded. He didn't really care too much. As long as it involved rum. Before Gibbs could leave, a teenage boy walked over to them. He was wearing a pirate hat, brown, dirty clothes and had dark, brown eyes and hair. "Ye're Captain Sparrow, right?" He questioned with a hint of a Spanish and British accent in his voice.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the obvious lack of respect in the boy's voice. He appeared to be about 14 years old. "That be me. What do ye want?" Jack replied. The boy pulled out a chair on the other side of the table, right opposite Jack and next to Gibbs. "I heard ye're setting off tomorrow. I'm looking for a ship to sail on. My parents used to mention you and your adventures - can I sail with you?"

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other. "Ye appear to be a strong lad. Don't be late. We leave at sunrise." The boy nodded once and disappeared through the front door.

Jack sqinted his eyes. The boy seemed somewhat familiar.

He had an attitude.

Captain Sparrow shrugged it off and left to go check on one fiery Spanish woman, when a wench threw herself into his arms. Jack grinned down at her.

"'ello, darlin'."

* * *

The door opened. Angelica turned around. It was late, but she hadn't slept yet. She stood at the open window and had been looking out at the stars in the clear night sky.

She swallowed as she saw the state he was in. Again. Obviously drunk, hair a mess, loose shirt, overall a very unappealing appearance. And lipstick on his neck. She swallowed again. It hurt. Even though they were no longer together, it still hurt seeing him like this. He'd been with at least one other woman. Her heart ached. She could lie to herself and everyone around her as much as she wanted, but deep down she knew she still loved him. It had always been this way. Since she'd first met him in her late teens in Seville. "Take a shower." She managed to say with a shaky voice. Jack just shrugged and walked over to her. "Just GO!" She snapped, but her voice broke at the end. Surprised, Jack stopped in his tracks, but obeyed and left the room. He tried to cross the corridor in a straight line until he reached the inn's bathroom.

Angelica watched the door close begind him. As soon as he was gone, she let herself slide down the wall onto the hard, wooden floor and cried. Nothing was right. Her life was a mess. She had lost everything. This wasn't even a life anymore. She'd lost her child, her fiancé, her home. She had lost her happiness. It was all so strange and unknown here. The whole world seemed dark and empty. She felt like she was surrounded by fog that clouded everything, her eyesight and hearing, she couldn't feel the softness of the wind in her hair, the wetness of the tears streaming down her face. It was all worth nothing. Before, when things had gone wrong, she'd had a purpose to live. Once, it had been her father, who she had lost, then Jack, who she had lost and her child, who she had lost too. She had nothing anymore. She hadn't even bothered getting dressed today. She was still in her white, almost see-through night gown and she didn't even care. Suddenly, the door opened and Jack burst in, a little damp still, but wearing fresh clothes and looking halfway socially acceptable again. "Have you been sitting here all day?" He wondered. Angelica didn't respond. Jack frowned. It was too dark to tell, but he could have sworn she had been crying. He knew her too well.

"You never told me." Angelica's weak, quiet voice suddenly said. Jack was confused. "What I wanted to hear. You never said it."

Jack chuckled "I've no idea what you 'wanted to hear', love."

Angelica stood up. "Why do you always call me that? It's not true! None of it! You bastard, you never loved me!" She raised her voice. Jack didn't know what the hell she wanted from him. "You need to see a doctor about that hormonal imbalance." He stated dryly, regarding her sudden change of mood. "Why do you always break me like this? I'm not a wench, Jack! I'm not with you for money or fame! I am... I was with you because you meant something to me! But you treated me like nothing!"

Jack's temper rose now. "That's not true and you know it. It's just not working out, 'Gelica! You mean something to me still and you always will, but it will never, ever work out. We're pirates." Angelica silenced for a minute, while Jack undressed partially to go to bed. "Tell me. Tell me you love me, Jack." She broke the silence. Jack tossed his boot on the floor. He hated where this argument was going. He'd never say those three cursed words. "Oh, just SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ANGELICA!" He burst out.

* * *

Angelica marched over to him and stopped about an inch away from his face. "Make me." She hissed. There was silence for a few seconds.

Then, he kissed her. He hated it. She always won. He knew he cared for her more than for anyone else in the world.

He carefully carried her over to the bed. The only sound was of their lips crashing together and the wind blowing the curtains around, because the window was still open. He lay her down on the bed, hovering over her and they never stopped kissing. Their naked bodies entwinded, soft moans escaping their lips. "Tell me" Angelica whispered again. He felt her fingers caress his back. She smiled slightly. Her eyes were closed. Jack leaned down and whispered into her ear: "I love you."

They both collapsed into the soft matress and fell asleep arm in arm.

Angelica woke up early the next morning. The sun had just started to rise. Sunrise! They were leaving! She gave Jack a push. "Jack! It's sunrise!" He didn't even budge. Then, to her horror, she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Neither did Jack.

She felt a lump in her throat. Had she really done what she thought she had? She'd promised herself not to! But it had been magical. Magical, quiet, soft, loving. She smiled dreamily. He'd told her. He'd said the three words she'd longed to hear. And in that moment she'd really, really believed he meant it.

* * *

Jack's loud snoring brought her back to the present. "Jack Sparrow!" She tried again. No response. She got up, quickly got dressed and made her way back over to the bed. With a forceful pull, she pulled the covers off of Jack's body. The room was freezing cold. Jack sat up straight away. "It's not even daylight yet. What're ye doing?" He groaned. "We leave at sunrise, remember? Come on, there's no time!" She reminded him, shooing him out of bed and tossing his clothes to the bed, where he stood. "I only fell asleep an hour ago!" He complained, clearly overexagurrating. "Well, if you had come up earlier and had not seen that wench, we'd have had much more sleep." Angelica called over her shoulder. She was brushing her hair in front of a very dusty mirror. A half-dressed Jack hugged her from behind and flirtatiously said: "That wench was no comparison to you, sweetness."

Angelica rolled her eyes and headed outside to the bathroom. Jack grinned. That's why he'd fallen for this woman in the first place. At night, she was all cute and flirty and maybe even lustful, but during day she had her fiery Spanish temper and went straight to the point. Straight to business.

Minutes later, she returned. "I'm going to set off now. I'll meet you on Rumrunner's Island, alright?" She declared and earned a nod in agreement from Jack. She gave him a playful smile and kiss on the cheek, then she hurridly closed the door behind her.

* * *

About an hour later, the sun had by now risen, Jack checked out of the inn and strolled down to the harbour. His crew was already there. Except the boy from the inn.

"I swear, if that boy doesn't turn up..." Gibbs growled to himself. "Are you talking 'bout me?" The boy appeared from behind a hut. Jack just gave him an annoyed look. "Just get on board." Only one person alive was allowed to have an attitude towards him and that was Angelica. The kid chuckled and boarded the Pearl. "All hands make sail!" Jack bellowed and climbed up to the helm. They'd get to Rumrunner's Island in two days, but they'd have to be fast. Angelica and Arthur had a headstart and Jack didn't want to fall too far behind.

It was midday and quite windy, but no sign of rain or any other storm. Jack had ordered the new kid to scrub the railing of the Pearl and he was currently doing so next to Jack, at the helm. He didn't talk much. In actual fact, he hadn't said a word all day. "What's yer name, kid?" Jack asked him. The boy looked up at Jack. "Lu- ... Lucas. I'm Lucas." He stuttered, obviously a bit surprised the captain would start a conversation with him. "Where're ye from, eh?" Jack continued. "I... uh... I'm from Port Royal. At least, I was. Now I don't really have a home anymore." Lucas started to explain, but Jack interrupted him. "Aye, I heard that pirates attacked Port Royal. Was your home destroyed?"

"Yes, captain." Lucas answered Jack's question. Before Jack could reply, Lucas left him at the helm and climbed down the stairs. He didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Gibbs had been resting half the day, because he would take over the helm at night and Jack could go rest. Normally, they'd stop for the night, but they were in a hurry.

* * *

Jack tiptoed downstairs to the brig, where also the crew slept in their hammocks. He peered through the room. He had to cross it in order to get to the barrels of rum. Quietly, he made his way over to the barrels. He squinted his eyes. There, at the very back, a candle was still lit. Jack came a bit closer. It was a crew member. Someone was sitting in his hammock. But it wasn't a "he".

It was a girl.

Jack slowly tiptoed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, gasping, clearly startled. God, she was beautiful. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes that Jack had never really noticed due to "Lucas"' hat. "What *is* yer name?" He asked quietly. When "Lucas" realized that he didn't sound angry, she replied:

"I'm Luna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I´m so sorry I haven´t updated sooner, I´ve had this chapter sitting here for ages and didn´t upload it... no idea what I was doing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

The mysterious girl stared at Jack with her dark, brown eyes, similar to the colour of his. "Why are ye here?" He asked, sensing it was more than just to sail the seas and have a job.

Luna didn't answer at first. When she did, it was in a very low, quiet voice. "Because I need a job after losing my home."

Jack decided to not push it further, she'd talk about it when she was ready. "Ye should get some rest now, we'll be arriving on Rumrunner's Island tomorrow."

Then, the pirate captain left the girl alone in her hammock. Luna sighed deeply. She sunk back into her pillow and stared at the candle in her hand. She'd been studying a map for the last hour. It was a map of the region around Port Royal, including the sea. And there were popular trade and pirate ship routes marked. She hadn't found any pirate route marked around Port Royal. Most of them didn't go there, as it was practically suicide. Every pirate that ever came to Port Royal was captured and executed. What kind of pirates would be either brave, stupid or dangerous enough to attack the city and destroy the houses and take all the treasure they could find? She was only 14 years old, but she had to find him. She knew Jack Sparrow was a great pirate. She wanted to find out who killed her parents and destroyed her home. She yawned and blew the candle out. She'd continue looking for clues tomorrow.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning. She'd dreamt of the attack and her mother disappearing under a pile of wood that was once their garden shed. She had wanted to check if she was alright, but a pirate had hit her head and she'd blacked out.

Luna put on her boots and hat, but figured she'd leave the make-up off and her hair down, since the captain already knew she was a female, so the crew would find out sooner or later anyway.

She marched up the stairs onto deck confidently. The sun had already risen and Jack was at the helm. Gibbs was studying some maps, the part if the crew that was already awake was sweeping the deck. Gibbs squinted his eyes at the sight of Luna. Where did the girl come from? "Jack? Who be she?" He asked, after joining the captain at the helm. Jack shrugged. "She says her name's Luna, I think there's another reason except just wanting to sail the seas after her home was destroyed, she's here."

Gibbs studied the girl intently. She was quite tall, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pouty lips, a few freckles and pretty dominant cheekbones. "Looks like a Latina to me." Gibbs mused, but Jack shook his head. "Not completely. Trust me, I know about Latinas." He replied and smirked. The chubby first mate rolled his eyes and eyed the girl again. "Looks a bit like yer Angelina lass, if ye ask m-" He was aprubtly interrupted by Jack: "Angelica. Not Angelina" He sipped on his bottle of rum and frowned. "Doesn't look like her anyway."

Gibbs rolled his eyes again. As soon as Angelica was mentioned, he wanted to avoid any further questions.

Luna had been working on deck with the crew for hours now. Jack was in the brig, probably drinking rum or something. She looked around and when nobody was watching, she opened the door to Jack Sparrow's cabin and entered it, closing the door behind her quietly. It was a beautiful cabin. To the left, there was a mirror, his wardrope and his desk. And lots of empty bottles. She hurried over to the desk, as she'd spotted some maps. There were loads of maps piled on top of each other, each of a different region in the world. She looked at a few. They had various routes and destinations marked and words written next to them, she didn't understand. Suddenly something caught her eye. On one of the maps, there was a picture of a bird drawn pretty close to Jamaica. Where had she seen this before? The sound of the door slowly opening made her jump. Luna desperately looked around for a place to hide. Jack didn't trust her to start with, if he found her in his cabin, she was dead for sure. Not having any other options, she sped to the wardrope and hid inside, in between the clothes. Through the keyhole of the wardrope's door, she could see Jack stumbling into the cabin and sit down on his bed, studying his strange, broken compass. Damn, these clothes were really dusty. Luna felt the urge to sneeze. No... no, no, no - too late.

* * *

Jack jumped at the sound of someone sneezing. It had come from the wardrope and it sounded... well, female. "Luna. Come out." He ordered calmly. The closet doors opened and the girl stepped out, a rather guilty expression on her face. "I was just looking at some maps." Luna was fast to explain and she didn't even try lying. Jack nodded, but raised an eyebrow at that. Still, he gestured for her to sit next to him and the teenager obeyed. "Lassy. Tell me. Why are ye here?" He tried again. Luna sighed. "When the pirates attacked Port Royal, I was seperated from my mother. She didn't survive. I lived with my mother. After the attack, I had nowhere to go, so I decided to look for you and sail with you in hopes of finding the pirates that killed my mother. If we destroy them first, they have no chance of killing many other innocent people."

Jack stayed silent for a while. Then, he asked: "why did you come looking for me?" Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you were the only person that owns a ship I knew. My mother never talked about pirates, except you. She talked about you quite a lot." Jack grinned wryly. "What'd she say?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows, expecting a great reply. "That you're an idiot, basically. A cheater, betrayer, murderer, thief." Luna shrugged again. Jack frowned, but then shrugged and replied with a simple "pirate."

"I thought I could find a clue to who killed her somewhere on your maps." She admitted. "Who was your father?" Jack asked, while getting up and walking over to the window and taking another look at his compass. Luna joined him at the window, watching the waves through the dirty glass. She liked the captain. He reminded her a bit of herself. "I don't know. My mother never talked about him. All I know is that he left her shortly before I was born. I'd like to meet him once, but my mum says that he's dangerous and she doesn't want me to meet him." Jack nodded absently. This all sounded strangely familiar. He turned his head and studied the girl again, Gibbs' words constantly replaying in his mind. "Looks like a Latina... looks a bit like yer Angelina lass"

Suddenly, Luna noticed he was staring at her and looked at him directly, smiling slightly. Those eyes. Her eyes. *Her* eyes. Jack felt a cold shiver run up his spine and he felt nervous and sick. Could it be? Luna turned on her heels and left the cabin. Just before she could close the door, Jack called: "What was your mother's name?" Luna stopped in her tracks and called back, wondering why he'd even want to know that:

"Angelica. Angelica Teach."

Then, she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, I am so sorry for not updating! Again! After such a cliffhanger!**

 **I was just super busy… I have actually already written a chapter four, but it´s super bad, so I´m going to write a new one for you. Thank you so so so much for all your lovely reviews, they make my day and inspired me to continue writing.**

 **Aaaand, one more thing: I´ve started writing my very first book, I´m so excited about it, I´ll definitely let you all know when it´s done (although that could obviously take a while). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

„Angelica. Angelica Teach."

Then, she closed the door.

Every single sound, the sound of the crew talking outside, the creaking of the Pearl´s wood, the waves splashing against the window, the seagulls, just everything, became dead silent. It was as if time had frozen completely. It felt as though everything around him was turning so fast he couldn´t see or hear his surroundings anymore. When his senses finally returned, the first thing he heard was the overly loud and fast thumping of his heart.

Then, every single curse-word Jack could possibly think of came to his mind and he said them all aloud. It started with a whisper and ended in a long, loud scream. Then, he grabbed an empty bottle of rum and smashed it on the floor, so it broke into seemingly a thousand tiny pieces. He sat down on his bed and covered his face in his hands. This could not be happening. What he had known deep down from the moment he had met Luna back in the pub in Tortuga had now been confirmed. His daughter was alive. Jack wasn´t even angry that he had finally met his child, but he hated himself for not being there for her. For not being able to watch her grow into the young woman she had become. For not helping Angelica take care of _his_ child. For leaving them both once again, because he was a coward. Years and years ago, when Angelica had told him she was with child, in the middle of battle, after Jack had _proposed to her_ (!), he had been shocked, but… happy. He had been happy. The only woman he had ever truly wanted to be with was pregnant. But that happiness hadn´t lasted long at all. He had left her in Port Royal and when he had come back for her, he had used her to get what he wanted and needed, which was the chest to rule the wind and tides. In Tia Dalma´s shack, shortly before Angelica had given birth, he had found out she had lied to him about needing her to open the chest. He had reacted in the most childish way possible and had left her, because she had lied. Jack felt ashamed to admit to himself, that he had secretly only looked for another excuse to leave her. He wasn´t a family guy, he was a free pirate. And for years and years, he had pushed Angelica and Luna to the very back of his mind and had enjoyed being a pirate, like always. But they had both come back to him. Angelica and Luna both thought the other was dead. Jack slowly got up from his bed and took another small sip of rum.

* * *

He had destroyed this and he had to fix it, just for his concience.

Determined, he marched out of his cabin and straight towards Luna. He had to tell her.

Luna was standing at the railing, talking to Larry. He said something and she laughed. Jack´s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he made his way over there.

„Oy, Larry. Why aren´t ye working?" said Jack and Larry apologized to the captain and excused himself, to continue his work.

„Lu…na." Jack awkwardly started, „I… I need to talk to ye." Luna looked at him suspiciously and asked: „´bout what?" Jack already felt light-headed again and had to hold onto the railing. „So, ye see, yer mother… well, we… um… I… we knew eachoth-" „LAND HO!" Jack groaned in anger and shot Gibbs the deadliest death glare he could manage. Even worse than the time he walked in on Jack and Angelica kissing and planning to have some „time alone".

Gibbs didn´t even notice, though. „Excuse me." Jack managed to say though gritted teeth and ordered the crew to let down the anker and then lower the longboats. Only a few hundred meters ahead of the Pearl, was the beach of Rumrunner´s Island, which was closely followed by lots of palm trees, which greatly surprised Jack, because Miss Elizabeth Turner had burnt down most of them. They had grown back pretty well, though. Rum Island was a lot bigger than most people thought it was. Behind the small Palm Tree Forest, there was a thin stretch of land that ended up with some decent cliffs, which were perfect for attacking passing ships from. Behind all the trees, Jack could faintly make out the red sails of the Queen Anne´s Revenge. Angelica and her crew had obviously already arrived. Jack and Luna, who were now standing at the helm, while the first few crewmembers got into the longboats, were now joined by Larry. Jack rolled his eyes. He instinctively felt the need to protect his long lost daughter from dangerous, foolish young boys.

* * *

„Where is the Dark Eagle?" Larry wondered aloud, but instead of worrying, Jack grinned. „Apparetly we were faster than them. Ha!"

Ironically, just then, a pretty decently loud bang cut Jack off before he could say any more. Cannonfire. Larry smirked. It was rare for the captain to be wrong, but this time, he was. The bang was closely followed by a loud, angry shout coming from somewhere in the bushes. „SPARROW, GET OVER HERE!"

Angelica.

Jack spun around and looked Luna in the eyes. „Stay… here. Don´t go anywhere. Both of you. I´ll have Andrew look after you." Larry and Luna were both about to protest, but Andrew, a rather big, hairy pirate, had already locked them both inside Jack´s cabin.

„Gibbs, you and.., say, about twelve men stay here on board the ship. I suspect that Captain Arthur is cowering behind the cliffs on the other side. Take the Pearl there and blow up his ship. I´ll tell the others to do the same, as soon as I see… _her_." Said Jack quickly and Gibbs rushed towards the helm, repeating the orders to the rest of the crew. Jack didn´t need a longboat, he was fast to dive into the water and swim to land. He could hear gunshots and yelling and swords clashing together. He needed to find the Queen Anne´s Revenge´s captain, Angelica Teach, so he could tell her about his plans regarding the attack of the Dark Eagle.

Quietly and quickly, Jack made his way into the forest, already having to shoot two of Arthur´s pirates, before being forcefully pulled behind a bush and someone harshly covering his mouth with their hands. Jack looked up. The most attractive woman he had ever seen was covering his mouth with her left hand and was peering through the bushes. „Hello Angelica" Jack greeted her traditionally, as soon as she had removed her hand seconds later, and he managed to get up and kneal beside her, peering through the leaves. „Arthur´s not here yet, he must be on the boat." She replied in a low voice.

* * *

There was no reply. „Jack!" She hissed at him and gave him a purposely light smack on the cheek, because he wasn´t paying attention. „Mmh? Sorry, luv, I was just admiring yer lips. They look very-" „Shut up and listen to me, Jack!" Interrupted Angelica, clearly annoyed. Jack seemed to always be or act drunk. Jack, on the other hand, could tell she wasn´t really angry, because she called him „Jack", not „Sparrow" or even something worse. He grinned. At least if he won this battle and Angelica didn´t die, he could see her again later and they could… talk.

With a new rush of motivation, Jack explained to her his exact plans and she decided to run back to the Revenge and take her to the cliffs, so they could block the Eagle in. Jack would join them in a minute.

She crept out of the bushes and silently made her way deeper into the forest, but heading towards the Revenge. Jack looked over his shoulder, back to the beach and to his delight, the Pearl had already vanished behind the cliffs. Everything was going according to plan.

A bloodcurdling shriek followed by a gunshot made Jack instinctively leap out from behind the bushes. Fear swept over him followed by a feeling of dread. His sixth sense told him that something really bad had just happened. This wasn´t just some sailor dying. This was worse. He drew his sword, while still holding his gun in his other hand and killed every single one of Arthur´s vile pirates that came in his way. It had come from the edge of the cliffs, he could tell, because it sounded far away and the sound had come from that area. As he exited the forest, he had a clear view over the cliffs. Many dead bodies and many injured men were what awaited him. He had lost more than half his crew. Cotton´s parrot flew over his head, screeching „Pirate down, pirate down". Jack had lead his crew to their deaths. The one thing that worried him though, was that Arthur was nowhere to be seen amongst the corpses. And he could still hear the firing of cannons and guns and the clashing of swords accompanied by the grunts and yells of the pirate crews below him, down by the cliffs.

* * *

He walked closer to the edge of the cliffs and there he saw it, and the feeling of disbelief, sickness and utter dread overcame him. To his right, right at the edge of the cliff, lay a woman, a huge bloody gash on her arm and leg. She was lying on her stomach, with her face turned away from him, next to an old pirate Jack didn´t recognize. Angelica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Jack didn´t move. He couldn´t. His mind couldn´t comprehend what had just happened. „JACK!" It was Gibbs´ voice that echoed from down aboard the Black Pearl, beneath him in the water, fighting against the Dark Eagle, that made his senses return. Jack looked down at the Black Pearl and realized how stupid he had been leaving Luna and Larry on board. They could be dead. Before he could do anything about that, though, he noticed the reason why Gibbs had shouted for Jack in the first place. Three more ships were rapidly approaching on the side of the Dark Eagle. It was four ships and crews against two. Or one and a half. This was it. This was the end. Suddenly, Jack spotted Captain Arthur, aboard the Eagle, who in turn, spotted Jack. A look of pure hatred plastered itself on his face and he bellowed: „SPARROW IS UP THERE, YA FILTHY RATS!" Promptly, a group of about 30 Arthur-pirates jumped into their longboats and made their way back to the beach, which was only about 100 meters away from the cliffs.

Jack managed to gather himself enough to start running. He needed to get through the small forest, right to the other side of Rumrunner´s Island, where he could only hope Arthur wouldn´t find him. But then, he stopped and sprinted back in his ridiculous way of running. He couldn´t leave Angelica there. He bit his lip and forced himself to pick up her body in his arms and take her with him. It was the least he could do after all the mess he had made when she was still alive.

* * *

Luna and Larry were still hiding in Jack´s cabin, behind the wardrope. The windows had already been broken by cannonfire and they absolutely needed to stay hidden. She was still going through maps while Larry was growing more impatient by the second. „Luna, listen to me. We need to go right now or we´ll be dead." But she was convinced she was onto something. „I´m not going to let this go, when I´m already so close, Larry. I have something, I know it. Something just feels odd." Another cannonball shook the Pearl."Let´s GO, LUNA!"

„No, wait. Look." She had found the map with the drawing of the bird on it, close to Jamaica. The one she had studied when she had first gone through the maps on Jack´s desk. „Larry, it´s identical to the bird on the flag and at the bow of the Dark Eagle. It´s an eagle. It´s what I remember seeing when Port Royal was attacked. And the cannonfire, it sounds the same. Larry, it was Captain Arthur. HE destroyed Port Royal. He killed my mother." Her excited voice broke at the end of that sentence and sadness, but also anger, loads of anger, overcame her. She grabbed Larry by the arm and dragged him to the door. It was unlocked and Andrew, the pirate guarding it, lay lifeless on the floor. They had to leave now, or they´d be found and killed for sure, so they dived into the water together.

As soon as Luna hit the cold water and broke through ist surface, she immediately regretted her decision. What were they going to do? Two teenagers, in the middle of an already lost battle, without enough skill and practice to shoot or stab this many pirates. She suddenly became very aware of everything around her. A body of a dead man fell into the water and sunk down beside her and the water turned red. She was underwater and could still hear the cries and gunshots from above, now accompanied by a loud sound, which was unmistakably thunder. As she stared into the dead man´s wide, open, dead eyes, she decided she had been down there long enough and swam back to the surface, immediately greeted by heavy rain.

Larry had already made it to the beach and looked more relieved than ever, when Luna reappeared and as soon as she was close enough, he waded into the water and helped her get onto dry land. „Luna, we should go find Jack. Tell him, that it was Arthur, it was him all along." Larry suggested to her and earned a nod. „But we need to stay hidden. You heard Arthur before, he saw Jack up at the cliffs and sent his men to go find him. Let´s go there first." Luna decided and started to march off. „No, wait. Why would he still be there? You know Jack, he´d run in that situation. He won´t be there, and if he is, he´s dead." Larry argued and Luna stopped, thought about it briefly, smirked and nodded, kind of… proudly. The two teens headed off in the opposite direction of the cliffs, through the forest and to the other side of the island, where the cliffs were even higher and steeper. Larry was suprised at how fast of a runner Luna was. She was quite muscular, compared to the other girls or women he knew and she sure was fast, he almost had trouble keeping up with her.

* * *

Jack was standing at the edge of the steep cliffs right on the other side of the island. Angelica´s body was lying a few metres further back, just where the palm trees ended. It was still raining, but the sunset was somehwat magical, as it was not as visible or colourful as normal, but it was still there. It was ironic, on such a brutal, violent day, nature showed them how beautiful it all was. „What are we going to do now?" A female voice said from beside him. Startled, he turned his head and came face to face with Angelica, who quickly turned to stare at the sunset. She still had the wounds on her arm and leg, but she otherwise looked pretty okay. As in, alive and somewhat well. „I thought they shot ye" Jack mentioned, no emotion in his voice, but trying to hide the extreme relief he was feeling. They weren´t looking at each other, but he knew she smiled and shrugged. „I shot him. He cut my arm, I screamed and shot him, out of relfex or instinct, I don´t know. The wound on my leg was already there before, when another pirate scratched my leg with his sword. Someone then knocked me out, probably with his gun. I woke up here." She explained and Jack smirked. Typical.

Another flash of lightning followed by thunder after a few seonds made them snap back into reality. „They´ll find us soon, you know." Angelica stated, but she knew Jack was aware. In a way, she had accepted she was going to die tonight. There was no way out. They were outnumbered by the most dangerous pirates in the Caribbean, possibly even the world. It was hopeless. But, she was here with him, as cheesy as it sounded. It was a nice way to die, from a pirate´s point of view. Being shot and dying side by side with her ex, who she still loved and who was in her mind, never really her ex or her boyfriend/partner to start with, while watching the sun set and feeling the pleasant rain on her wounded skin. Jack sensed she had given up. He hadn´t. Or maybe he had. But he thought he was never going to die. He simply hadn´t come to terms with the fact this might be his last day on earth.

Suddenly, the water below them started to move more than before and the waves got even higher. Something started to rise from under the surface. If he had been drunk, he could have sworn it was the Kraken, but it was a ship. Not any ship, the ship everyone, except Arthur, had secretly been hoping to arrive and help. The Flying Dutchman. Will Turner was at the Helm, a smirk plastered on his face as he took off his hat and waved with it to Jack. „Oy, Jack! Need any help?" He called and Angelica looked at the Dutchman in disbelief. She never thought she would actually see it one day. Jack called back: „Greatly appreciated, William! They´re on the other side!" Will nodded and ordered his crew to get back to their stations and with immense speed, they took off towards the battle scene, where Arthur´s four ships were fighting against the weakened two ships and crews.

* * *

„FIRE!" Will bellowed at the top of his lungs and Bootstrap Bill, his father, repeated the order, so no one would miss it. The had come from around back and had now taken three of the enemy´s crews completely by surprise and the had almost no chance to react. The Dark Eagle was immediately trying to turn around and make a run (or sail) for it, but was closely followed by what was left of the Black Pearl and the Queen Anne´s Reevenge. The men had found their courage again and were firing at the ships like crazy. Two of them almost blew up completely and sunk as soon as that had happned. The other one was close to follow. Now it was just the Dark Eagle, surrounded by the three ships, who gave it their all and it started burning, exploding and finally, sinking. Everyone started cheering and shouting their best wishes and congratulations to Will and his crew for saving them. It seemed as though the battle had been won by the weaker pirates, who, unlike Arthur, had something worth fighting for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **I´m really sorry I´ve been gone for so long again, but I reread all of your reviews and they make me so fucking happy, you don´t even know. Anyway, this story has been such a pleasure to write, I really fell in love with the storyline, unfortunately I was super dumb and forgot that after the curses were all broken, the Dutchman cannot sail underwater anymore… umm, can we ignore that or sth? I´m really sorry lmao**

 **Yeah, so this is the last chapter, tysm for reading and reviewing and following, it means the world to me.**

 **Anelah**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

It had almost been a full hour since Larry and Luna had started searching for Jack. They hadn´t been able to do much searching in the forest and were mostly trying to hide from the remainder of Arthur´s crew. „We need to get out of the forest, that´s the only place he could still be." Larry hissed. „Looks like they´ll beat us to it, though." Luna pointed out, since the three remaining pirates were almost out of the forest, while the teens were still hiding, watching them.

It had now stopped raining and the sun was bright red at the horizon. It was almost completely down. Neither Jack, nor Angelica said a word. Slowly, the saw the masts and sails of the Dutchman come closer from the other side of the island, sailing back towards them. They weren´t worried about their crew. They knew the strongest and best sailors had made it. Jack was only unsure about Luna. He had to tell Angelica Luna was alive. He took out a flask from one of his pockets and drunk it all in one go, then, he cleared his throat.

He opened his mouth, to start speaking, when an all too familiar voice interrupted him. „Ah, look at this. The Sparra and his little wench finally reunited." Captain Arthur said in a musical kind of way, stepping out from behind a tree and stopping midway between Angelica and Jack, who had turned around in shock and utter disbelief, and the palm tree forest. He took out his gun. „Who wants to go first? I really don´t think you should get mercy… after all, you abandoned your ships and left your crew to fight alone, while watching the sunset and… making love." He grinned a disgusting grin at that and Angelica shot back: „We never so much as touched."

Arthur pouted. „Oh, how sad. I remember how terribly tempting it was to make you the wench of the Dark Eagle. Ya know, if I just shoot yer lova first, then that dream of mine can become… reality." He threatened and aimed the gun at Jack, who smirked. Angelica was visibly shaking all over now, she would rather kill herself than be raped several times a day, presumably, by the most disgusting human being she knew. And that was coming from someone who had been with Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Suddenly, three of Arthur´s men appeared right beside him and Arthur lowered his weapon to quickly talk to the men. Jack turned to Angelica and did something, she never would have dreamed of him doing (again). „Angelica, marry me. Now. Remember? Fourteen years ago I asked you and I… messed it up. Let´s do it now. I don´t want to die without fulfilling what I promised you."

Angelica just stared at him with her mouth wide open. „J-Jack, umm… you don´t have to do this, you know, you said it yourself, it will never work out, I-" She was cut off by him. „Just say yes, luv" He smirked and Angelica tried to hold in her smile, but failed miserably. „Yes… yes, I… I will, if we still get the chance." She whispered and took his hand. This was so out of character for both of them, but she had never been happier in her life. Without warning her, Jack spun around and shot Arthur´s leg, he screamed and fell to the ground. „I THOUGHT YA TOLD ME THEY DON´T HAVE ANY WEAPONS, YA FILTHY, USELESS IDIOTS!" He yelled at his three crewmembers, who just stared at their captain in shock. Jack took advantage of this and shouted down to Will, who was by now close enough to hear: „WILL! DO IT LIKE BARBOSSA DID WITH YOU AND LIZZY: MARRY US! NOW!"

* * *

Suprised, Will tried to process what he had just heard and shot Jack a look of utter disbelief, muttering to himself that he had no idea who this lady even was, but soon realised Arthur was up there and since he couldn´t magically teleport up to help them, he sighed and just did as he was told. If Jack was going to die, which Will was sure he was, at least he could to him this favour.

„DEARLY BELOVED…" He started, but neither Jack nor Angelica were listening. They were staring at eachother, but not in the cheesy, happy, mariage kind of way, more a shocked at what they were just doing kind of way. Was this what they truly wanted?

Arthur and his three companions had stopped their childish fight and were now trying to charge at Angelica and Jack, but mainly Jack, actually, Will simply continued speaking. Arthur pulled out his gun, pointed it at Jack, pulled the trigger and **BANG!** He missed the Sparrow´s head by about a centimeter. Reacting quickly, Angelica sliced open Arthur´s arm, by dragging her sword across it swiftly and fast. He yelped and stumbled back, inspecting his arm. It was clear that he was weaker now, as normally, this would not have bothered him too much. Will´s voice now rang through the screams of the other pirates as Angelica stabbed them one by one, which didn´t kill them, yet.

„Do you, Captain Jack Sparrow, take… uh, what´s her name?" Will called up to Jack, audibly and visibly frustrated. „Angelica Teach!" Jack replied, smirking. Will cleared his throat and climbed up onto the railing, smiling aswell. „Do you take Angelica Teach as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death parts you?" Will asked him, looking directly at him, even though he was below him, in the water. Jack cringed. Ugh. So out of character for him. „I… do." He finally replied and Angelica stopped fighting to smile at him. This felt too unreal.

„Do you, Miss Angelica Teach, take Captain-" Will repeated, but was interrupted by Angelica: „Yes, yes, of course I do!" As if it was a stupid thing to even ask her.

Will cocked an eyebrow. „Very well, you may kiss!" He announced and the whole crew aboard the Dutchman cheered. Not even caring to check where Arthur was, Jack pulled Angelica in forcefully and their lips crashed together. It was no soft, formal kiss, it was a real, passionate, kiss. The typical Jack/Angelica kiss, they always shared.

* * *

Luna and Larry silently crept to the last trees of the forest. Arthur was lying on the ground, clearly wounded and two of his last crewmembers were dead. One was struggling to get to his feet and was obviously trying to get to Arthur to help him get up. Then, Luna spotted Jack at the edge of the cliffs and a woman, who had her back turned to them. „Yes, yes, of course I do!" she interrupted someone who had been speaking right down from the sea below the cliffs, either Gibbs or Will, or possibly someone from the Revenge. „What´s going on?" Larry whispered, confused. He knew Angelica, he just had no idea these two were still… together. And what were they doing?

„You may kiss!" The voice now called and Jack pulled the woman in, kissing her passionately. She turned her head slightly and Luna froze.

This time she was certain the world had stopped spinning, because everything stood still. Maybe she was dead and in heaven, reunited with Jack and her… her… her mother? „Luna?" Larry tapped her on the shoulder. No, she was alive. This was reality. It was her mother. „It.. it´s… they… they just… got…married, I-I think." Luna stuttered, trying not to cry, since she was so overwhelmed with emotions. She didn´t understand what was going on. Jack and her mother?

* * *

She just stood up, stepped out from behind the tree and yelled: „MAMA?" As loudly as she could. Immediately, Angelica broke the kiss and looked Luna dead in the eye, in disbelief, questioning if she was seeing things. „LUNA! LUNA, IS IT YOU?" She cried, now actually starting to cry and running towards her daughter, hugging her tight and lifting her off the ground like a little baby. Luna hugged her back so tightly, Angelica thought she might suffocate. Both were crying.

„It was them, it was Captain Arthur, he destroyed Port Royal, he was behind everything all along!" Luna exclaimed, looking first at her mother, then at Jack, still sobbing. It didn´t surprise either of the two.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around Luna´s throat and a pistol was pointed at her head. Angelica gasped and looked up. Captain Arthur. A sly, knowing grin on his face said it all. He knew everything. While he had been lying there on the ground, he, the most evil and most hated enemy Angelica had ever faced, had witnessed something she treasured greatly, something so personal. He had seen how much she loved Jack and he knew Jack loved her too. He had, after all, proposed twice. He had heard what they had been talking about, he had seen the looks they gave eachother, the way they smiled at eachother, things words could not describe. He was not stupid, he knew what Luna meant to Angelica and Jack. As soon as he had seen Luna come out from behind that tree, he had known she was their daughter. She not only looked like a perfect mix of Jack and Angelica, her personality was also half Jack, half Angelica.

Jack had pointed his gun at Arthur now, standing next to his wife. He was uncharacteristically serious. „Let her go." He simply said. Angelica swallowed hard. This was not going to go the way Jack wanted it to.

„Let her go?" Arthur repeated, chuckling. „Ya know what, I´ll let her choose. Miss Teach… or… miss _Sparrow_ , I can shoot you and your parents will live. Or, I can shoot your daddy, and you and mommy will survive. Or, I can shoot daddy first, since I see… mommy has no weapon, then I shoot you and then I can either take mommy onto my ship and tie her to the bed and-" „SHUT UP!" Luna yelled, which made Arthur press the cold gun even harder onto her temple. „You get to choose." Arthur hissed, changing from his drunk-like personality, back to the low-voice, threatening one he was so well-known for. „Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… well? Too bad. Five… four… three… two… and… one"

* * *

 **BANG! BANG!**

* * *

Arthur let go of Luna and collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around him. Behind him stood Larry, his gun still pointed at where Arthur´s head used to be. Everyone stood still in shock, while the boy lowered the gun. „Why didn´t you shoot?" Angelica muttered to Jack, not looking at him. He couldn´t explain it. Maybe it was that he couldn´t believe this was really happening. Maybe it was fear of what could happen if he missed. Maybe it was fear of hitting Luna, after all, his hand was shaking a lot. Maybe it was all that at once.

* * *

Angelica understood. She knew him better than anyone else in the world, she simply embraced Luna and then Larry, thanking him repeatedly. He was then called by Gibbs, who was waiting down in the water, aboard the Pearl, next to the Revenge and the Dutchman. They knew to give the Sparrows a few minutes alone.

* * *

Angelica and Jack returned to watching the sunset, only now, they were watching the sparkly night sky and the full moon, with Luna standing next to Jack.

„It´s true, what he said, right? I´m a Sparrow. I´ve always been. And deep down, I think I´ve always… known. Ever since you mama started talking about you." Said Luna, breaking the silence and Jack smirked, first at Luna, then at Angelica, his beautiful wife.

There he was, with his wife and daughter, watching the Caribbean night sky. Life was strange, he never thought he´d ever find himself in that situation. But he was… happy.


	7. Through The Ups And Downs

_Through the ups and downs_

 _Baby, I'ma stick around_

 _I promise we will be alright_

* * *

 _ **33 days later…**_

Bright rays of sunlight were what had woken Jack up. He had slept in, which was actually unusual. The Revenge and the Pearl were still sailing side by side, but last night, and in actual fact, almost every night since they had left Rumrunner´s island, Angelica had slept in Jack´s cabin, aboard the Pearl, while Luna preferred sleeping aboard the Revenge, where she was allowed to sleep in Angelica´s cabin; the Captain´s cabin.

Yawning and stretching, Captain Jack Sparrow got out of bed, threw on his clothes and stepped outside, on board the Black Pearl. The worst of the damage from the battle had already been repaired and the ship looked beautiful, really. The sea was calm and deep blue, just like the cloudless sky on that day. The sun was warm and bright, and Jack was in a great mood straight away.

A smiling woman approached him, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. „Mornin´, luv." Jack greeted Angelica, like every morning. Ugh, he had become so cheesy and he ahted it, but couldn´t do anything about it.

„HELLO DAD!" Luna called, from the crow´s nest of the Revenge and waved. Jack waved back, but not before adding a „Hey, be careful up there!".

He turned his attention back to Angelica, whose smile had faded and who had become slightly pale. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she ran to the railing of the Pearl, leaned over and threw up. Jack, who was walking towards her, stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, eyes wide in complete shock. he knew what this meant. She smiled apologetically while placing a hand on her belly.

Oh bugger.

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
